Vines! One-Shot
by mchap1154
Summary: Simple one-shot that wouldn't leave me alone! Hope you enjoy it! (Author and OC interaction)


"Squuuaaad! Put em' in a Coffin"

* * *

The lenses to a hand-held camera was taken off. After being switched on it faced upwards to young girl about 17, with dark brown curly hair that dangled against her shoulders. She had hazel eyes with black glasses and was wearing a black t-shirt with blue jean shorts and a pair of flip-flops.

The view of the camera was shaking slightly until she held it out at arm's length. She gave the camera a smile and spoke,

"Greeting and salutations to you my wonderful viewers! I'm Mchap1154 and were about to have some fun in the world of Osmosis Jones!" she said

She turned the camera and it was facing a female white blood cells with purplish-blue skin and dark purple hair that was in a pony-tail. She was dressing a light purple short sleeve shirt with a black vest over it. She had tattered jeans and high-heel black boots. On her hands were fish net gloves and a gold bracelet on her right wrist.

"Carly you ready?" Mchap1154 asked from behind the camera.

"You know this is a dumb idea right?" She asked with her hand on her hip.

"Just do it for the vine!"

Carly gave an irritated sigh, but smiled anyway. The two of us started to run towards the Frank City police station. Moving around to the left side of the building where all the police cars were parked, we spotted the one that was our target.

Before they could proceed, Carly pulled the camera to the right in order to face her.

"Just for the record, if we get caught, I blame you for this." She said while poking a finger in the chest of the camera's holder.

"Whatever," the author spoke with a shrug of her shoulders.

Carly moved to stand in front a cop car. She crossed her arms over her chest in an 'X' shape.

"Okay, I'm only doin' this for the vine." Carly spoke to herself.

The author of this story held up her free hand counting down from 3… 2… 1…

"Yo, I'm Carly Jones, and it's time to put em' in a coffin!" she said with a smirk. She jumped backwards and landed on the roof of the car, not even bothering to flinch from the impact. Unfortunately for us, it did set off its alarm.

"HEY! WHAT'DA YOU DOIN' TA MY BABY!" Shouted a very angry voice from beside us. Mchap1154 turned to her right to see none other than Osmosis Jones! Boy was he mad!

"START RUNNING!" Mchap1154 shouted, an 'oh crap' could be heard before Carly started her run for escape of an angry parent. Author and OC took off side by side like a pair of bullets down the street. The author laughing like an idiot.

"What did I tell you, huh?!" Carly shouted

"Hey we didn't get caught, we were just discovered!" Mchap1154 laughed, "Besides, be happy that I didn't choose to do this to Thrax!"

"Oh that would be a disaster!" Carly looked at her creator and saw a mischievous glint in her eyes. One that she knew all too well, "Oh no! No, no, no, no, NO! You already got us in trouble with my dad, I am not about to be placed on Thrax's hit list!"

Still, her creator continued to laugh, thinking of the situation they would be in if candidate number two had been picked for this vine.

* * *

A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I AM ALIVE! It's been some time since I've posted anything on Fanfiction, but this was just a little One Shot that I thought of, I've had OJ on the brain lately. But while I'm here, I would like to say that I'm sorry for keeping you waiting on other fanfics. I'm in College now, so my schedule is gonna be full of a little of everything, but I'm free on Friday, so I'll try to find some time to work on my stories. Thank you all for your wonderful patients, by the way, the OC that was used in this was one I created for OJ. She's the daughter of Ozzy and Leah (I ship it), she's a lot like her dad, but she doesn't crap from anyone! So you insult her, her friends, her family, anyone close to her, prepare to be maimed. She also wants to be a cop just like her dad, and while she may seem a tad brutish, she's a secret genius. A total wiz with computers and navigation. Anyway, this was just for fun and hopefully to give a little laugh for my readers and followers. Hope you liked it, if you have any ideas for One-shots about this character, don't be a stranger, let me know, KK? See ya on the flip side my peeps!


End file.
